Travelling Factions
by emm3reading
Summary: Beatrice suffers a horrendous tragedy in Abnegation. She needs to escape, she feels suffocated in a lifestyle that she doesn't belong in. Which country will she chose to go to college in? Who from her past will she fall in love with? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

5 Factions. 5 countries. 5 months. Let me explain in more detail. There are five factions in this world of ours. Abnegation, the selfless faction. Amity, the peaceful

faction. Dauntless, the brave faction. Candor, the truthful faction. Erudite, the academic faction. There is a faction for each of the five countries in this world. Right

now I am in Abnegation, because that's where my parents met, and chose to settle down. I don't exactly enjoy living here though. It is always cold, even in summer.

It's dull and comes off as grey. Everything is the exact same. Apparently it's because it helps with acting selfless. I am not selfless. I mean, I wish I was. Just so I

could stay with my parents after after senior year, but that's the only thing keeping me going. But other than that, everything is pushing me away from this faction. I

want to be bold, unique and different. But every time I try that, I get dirty looks and scolded at by my parents.

My parents know I'm not going to stay. At least I hope so. I would hate to have to tell them or surprise them. I've been trying to give them as many hints as I can.

Like taking an interest in black clothing, and makeup. Black is the main color in Dauntless. That's where I would like to go for college, and to settle down in general.

But although I want to go to Dauntless, I would like to see all the factions. I want to travel, which is a very rare term to use in all factions. They think it's dangerous

to be surrounded by all 5 different cultures, but I'm just curious. I want to see what each of them are like. But of course, that's impossible. I get to choose which

faction I want to go to in five months. I'm really looking forward to it. I keep trying to think about a life other than the one I'm living. I've always liked the thought of

change, but I've never exactly experienced it myself. Abnegation hates change. It's too selfish to take time into your life to tweak it for better or for worse. So this

experience will be different for me, but I'm all for it.

I shake my head from thoughts when I realize what time it is. 6:45. My bus leaves at 7:00. I rush out of bed and start to brush my hair. I run downstairs, grab a

piece of toast and run back up. I pick out my go to outfit. A black hoodie with FIERCE written on the front in big, bold white letters. It's baggy but stylish. Not that I

care about the stylish part. I go get a pair of black leggings and pair them with white trainers. I quickly eat my toast then brush my teeth thoroughly. I smooth my

hair and let it fall in blonde waves around my shoulders. I grab my backpack on the way out of my room and head downstairs. I look at the clock. 6:57. I say good

bye to my parents then run to the bus stop, which is three blocks away.

I dead sprint two blocks than slow to a run the last block. The bus is already there. The true Abnegation kids are scowling at my rebellion of running. Doing such a

attention- grabbing act is considered selfish. I scoff and roll my eyes while I reach the bus. I just made it in time. I hate the bus. I don't exactly have friends, so the

bus is an awkward situation where I have to sit next to someone that I don't like, and is forced to talk to them, despite my social anxiety. I always thought to myself

that if I meet a true friend, I won't be awkward towards them, but that hasn't happened yet. School has always been a nightmare for me. Not necessarily bullying,

since Abnegations don't really bully. It's just, you need a friend in school. To talk to, to be real to, and not fake with a fake smile and fake nice personality. But I don't

have one of those. I just hope that I will find one in Dauntless. The bus jolts to a stop at the front of the school. All of our teachers are from Erudite, who teach in

different factions/countries to spread education. I was thinking about being Erudite just because they got to travel, but that would be the only reason. I'm not really

passionate in the whole academic stuff, though I'm not exactly bad at it.

I walk through the school doors to see all the students lined up in front of 5 different stations. _What is this?_ , I think to myself. I walk up to one of the lines and ask a

brunette girl with freckles what is going on. "Application forms. You're meant to get one from the faction you are most interested in." she explains to me. I thank her

and walk to the Dauntless line. It's the shortest line. Four to be exact. I go to the back of the line and look at everyone in front of me. They don't look strong or

Dauntless in any way. Then again, neither do I. I am small and skinny. I have little to no muscle. I am thin and fragile. One of the Dauntless good easily break me. I

shake off the thought to realize I'm next.

"Next." I hear the lady behind the desk say. That's me. I step forward and tug at the end of my sweatshirt while biting my lip. "Name." the lady says. I clear my

throat. "Um… Uh, Beatrice. Beatrice Prior." I say slowly, trying to keep my voice from cracking. I don't know why I am nervous. I have no reason to be, yet I am.

"Here's an application form. Fill it out and mail it to this address." she says while pointing to an address. "What does it decide?" I ask, not being able to contain my

curiosity. "Your future. It decides whether or not your fit for Dauntless. It will decide which faction will most suit you. You don't need to follow it but it will help you

decide." she explains. Now I'm nervous. What if I'm not fit for Dauntless. What if I have to rethink my whole future. I push the thoughts away. She said that I don't

have to listen to the test results. "When do I figure out my results?" I blurt accidentally. The lady chuckles. "You sure are curious for an Abnegation. Two weeks from

now." she answers and I nod. "Are you Dauntless?" I ask her, wanting to slap myself for asking so many questions. She nods and I'm immediately fascinated, but I

know that I have to go. "Thank you!" I say to her while walking away. She gives me a quick nod before getting back to work. I look down at the test and examine the

questions. There is multiple choice. I go to the library to fill it out. It's only a double sided page. I chuckle to myself. This piece of paper actually determines my

future. The way I answer these questions will affect me immensely. I sit down isolated from other students and take out a pencil. I look over the questions and fill

them out.

Where do you see yourself in two years?

Getting a degree in Dauntless college.

2\. You have a chance to save someone, but you have to face your fears first. Do you save them?

Yes.

3\. Which lifestyle attracts your attention the most?

Sameness

Boldness

Honesty

Integrity

Peace

 **b**

The rest of the test went on like that. I have a good feeling that I will suit Dauntless well, but you never know. I don't want to get my hopes up. I look up at the clock

and see that it's already 10:00. All morning classes were excused so you could spend time thinking carefully about your test. Since I still have two hours until classes

begin, I decide to mail it out right now. I walk out of the school and to the post office, which is only a block away. I had to lie to the principal saying I was meeting my

mom to get lunch. I am definitely not cut out for Candor, since lying comes so easily to me.

I walk through the post office doors, attracting the attention of the lady behind the desk.

"What can I do for you?" she asks me. I walk over to the front of her desk.

"I just wanted to mail this out to this address." I tell her, steering her eyes to the address. Her eyes widen.

"That time of the year already? Wow. Will do ma'am." she tells me, grabbing the paper and shoving it into a big yellow envelope. She puts a stamp on it and puts it in a basket.

"That's it?" I ask her. She nods and smiles at me.

"That was easy!" I exclaim, then walk out the door. I take my time walking back to school, since I have a lot of time on my hands. I can't believe it's only five months

until my whole lifestyle changes. I can't contain my excitement, and end up screaming. People look at me with both concerning looks and scowls. I roll my eyes and

laugh. I must be such a big disappointment to the Abnegation to represent them when I go to Dauntless, but I couldn't care less.

I walk past the Factionless section on purpose on the way to school since it's the longer road. I look subtly at the Factionless trying to survive in such harsh

conditions. The Factionless are people that don't make enough money to fit the lifestyle of any faction, and they don't fit in. They are sent to Abnegation because we

volunteer to supply them with food and clothing. I feel bad for them, but they also scare me. Not the people in particular, but the fact that that's an option in my life.

It could happen to me. It's a change, but not one that I would ever want.

I finally make it to school and sneak in, purposely avoiding the principle. I make it in time for the first class. I barge in right when the class was beginning. I could

hear snickers coming from the back of the room but they quickly stopped when the teacher glared at them. "I hope you have an excuse." the teacher says, her arms

crossed. I scratch the back of my neck, and told her the same thing I told the principal. She excused it and and found a seat in the back corner and tried to disappear

from the rest of the class. All I could think about was whether or not I would get Dauntless on the test. Soon I heard the bell ring and I grabbed my bag and rushed

out of class. I want this day to go by so I can gather with my mom and dad and remember the anniversary.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you like this story. There's a lot more to this, and I will update every Tuesday. Please review and give me your opinions and like it! I want the romance between Four and Tris to be slow so he might not show until a few more chapters. Alright I hope you like this! I know this chapter is a little short but I will make longer chapters soon. I just wanted it to be the pilot to set the tone.**


	2. Chapter 2

I run out of class right after the bell rang. I have been having a mediocre day, but what my parents and I are doing later is going to ruin it. I am the first one on the

bus since everyone usually takes their time at the end of the day. Once everyone gets on, I look out the window and tune everyone out. I need to prepare myself for

today. I can't walk in there unprepared. It will ruin me. I will start back at stage one. I get off the bus at my stop and take my time going home. My parents will most

likely be waiting for me. Well, my mom at least, but my dad might still be at work. My mom is naturally selfless. She always wants to help in any way. She will go out

of her way to make sure someone else is perfectly okay. That's just in her nature. Me on the other hand, needs it to be forced. When someone needs help, I don't

offer my hand. It just doesn't come to mind that they might need me. I am two houses away from home. I inhale a deep breath and let it go slowly.

My hands are shaking slightly as I walk up to the door. I see my mom in the kitchen window, smiling sadly at me. I open the door and walk to the kitchen. There, I

give my mom a big hug. Abnegation aren't usually affectionate physically, but since we are not in public, and the hug was much needed, we decided it was appropriate.

"Are you ready Beatrice?" mom asks me, pulling away and brushing the hair off my face.

"Kind of. Where's dad?" I sigh, trying to sound brave. It doesn't work. My voice is obviously shaky.

"He's at work. He will meet us there. Get your coat and let's go. Susan's dad is offering to drive us."

I nod and quickly grab my coat. I walk to the car where Susan's dad greets me with a smile and starts the engine. I'm rarely in a car, since I usually use the bus, or

walk to places. I curl up next to my mom while she strokes my hair.

 _I'm ready. I will not cry. I have to stay strong for mom and dad_ , I tell myself. If I do cry, I'm afraid I will do it nonstop, which has happened before. We stop outside

of the cemetery, and I profusely thank Susan's dad. I see dad at the foot of the grave.

 _Deep breaths Beatrice, deep breaths_ , I remind myself. I walk towards dad with mom by my side, to see that she is crying.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. Caleb is in a better place now. He is watching over us and protecting us." dad reassures mom. My mom is now sobbing, deep, horrible

sobs and it takes everything in me not to join her.

"I know, I just feel like I could have prevented it. I mean what he did was so selfish, but we all could have helped him." mom makes out with her sobs. I shake my head.

"No. We couldn't have. We didn't know he was depressed. We didn't know that he would kill himself. There was no way we could have helped him. He already

decided." I mutter, not being able to take what my mom is saying. She is making it seem like our fault that Caleb committed suicide, but it wasn't. On his not, he said

that it was because of school. He was bullied to the core, and not even I was able to reach out to him. I haven't told my parents yet, but he told me he was going to

do it. Caleb admitted to me that he was going to commit suicide. In fact, he did it right in front of me. It was the most terrible thing I could have ever witnessed. He

took pills and found me before he passed out. He told me that he was sorry, and to tell mom and dad that it wasn't their fault. He did that, then took a knife and slit

his wrists. Although it was his wrists that were cut, it felt like mine were instead. It was like he was killing me mentally. To watch your brother bleed out in front of

you will ruin you. Some days I forget about it, but most days I don't. Even though I put a smile on my face, inside I feel just as dead as Caleb is. I snap out of the thought and pay attention to my mom and dad's conversation.

"Despite the fact that our son is dead, he will always be alive in our memories." dad says, looking at the grave. My mom nods her head and wipes her tears. Dad says that every year, but it's still as true as the first time he said it. Even though his body is no longer with us, his spirit is.

"Mom, dad. I just need to tell you this: I will never, ever do something like this to you guys. I know Caleb has his reasons, but still, I would never do this. I couldn't do it to you. So at least you will always have your daughter." I reassure them. Mom's face fills with happiness as well as Dad's.

"Honey, I hope you know that means the world to us. Despite the fact that you may leave the country, you will still be able to visit us as much as you like after

college." mom says with a smile. We say our goodbyes and lay a fresh bouquet of white roses on Caleb's grave, then get into dad's work car. Dad rents it when

necessary, and in this case it was necessary. Mom and I cuddle in the back seat while dad drives us home. It was easier this year than others. Not that I'm getting

used to the fact that my slightly older brother is dead, but just the whole idea of accepting it. I can't live my whole life grieving over him. I will never forget him, I will

just keep the happy memories from when he was alive. Once we get home, it is already 8:00. I'm not tired, I just want to lay in bed and think. Think about the past

year without Caleb, and the years before. I tell mom and dad that I'm headed off to bed and go upstairs. I rummage through my drawers and find the note. Caleb's

note:

 _Dear family,_

 _I never wanted to intentionally hurt you, but I had no choice. I was suffering at school and in general. The horrible things the people in my class said to me was_

 _unbearable. I kept telling myself that I was almost out of high school and that I could wait a while longer, but the truth was that I couldn't. Even if I made it out of_

 _high school, I would always be the weird kid. So, with that being said, I planned to kill myself. To put me out of my misery. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't a_

 _hundred percent necessary, but it was. I was not living a good life. Despite how much effort you guys put in to make me happy, it would never be enough. You could_

 _never fix what has already been done. The damage was too terrible. Since I have already made my decision, I just wanted to leave you guys a reason. Here it is. Here_

 _is the reason. But don't think for A moment that I don't love you guys. Mom, dad, and Beatrice. You were never the reason I was hurt. You never will be. So don't_

 _blame yourself. It's not worth it. What is done is done. There is nothing you can do about it. I love you all. See you on the other side._

 _~Caleb_

My eyes started to sting and I could feel a hot tear trickling down my cheek. He was so mean in this letter. He didn't bother to soften the blow at all. He didn't sugar

coat it, he told us the truth. This was not recognition. It didn't make the whole incident better, it made it worse. I shoved the letter back in the drawer and laid head

down on the bed. I screamed as loud as I could into the pillow, anger bursting out of me. It was muffled, but not enough to hide the noise from my parents. I knew

they heard it, but thankfully they didn't say anything. I was having so many mixed emotions at the moment. I was angry at Caleb. I was sad because of Caleb. I was

angry at myself for being angry with Caleb. But most of all, I hated the people that did this to Caleb. I knew exactly who they were, and it took everything in me not

to slap them and yell at them. If any of them transferred to Dauntless, I would be as ruthless to them as they were to Caleb. I would make them pay. And with that

thought, I fell into a deep sleep.

 **2 Weeks Later**

Two days until I get back the application, with the faction that would most suit me. I am extremely anxious about which faction I'm going to get. The ideal faction

would be Dauntless, because it's almost like the final pro to push me over the edge and choose it, but I also think I might get Abnegation. I feel like I would get

Abnegation just because I grew up trying to fit in, and I reflected that in my answers. School has been going by slowly because it's just like the days are repeating

themselves. I didn't realize until now that over this past year, the days have become so much more bland than when Caleb was here. He used to make me laugh,

something I haven't done for a really long time now. I miss my days being spiced up when Caleb used to tell me his drama about how Susan flirtatiously touched his

arm earlier that day, or how he would always gush about what he learned in science today and how interesting it was. Those moments were ones I never appreciated

until they were gone.

When I woke up on the morning that the letters would be sent back, I couldn't push the smile off my face. I have waited for this moment since I set my mind on

going to Dauntless. I wanted to know if I was actually meant for Dauntless, or if it was just something I saw myself doing. Even if the test results tell me I'm not

meant for Dauntless, I'm going anyways. I've always been interested in it. The fact that people can be brave all the time and not let their fears get in the way of their

job fascinates me. I want to be able to do that, and I will soon enough. Now it's only about four months until the Choosing Ceremony, and I've never been more

excited and anxious in my life. Since I've never experienced change, I don't know what to expect. Will I have made a good choice? My whole life depends on one

choice made by me. The thought startles me.

I get out of bed and get ready for the day. I decide to wear something I usually don't, just for a, _change._ I want to get as used to change as I can. I've never really

expressed girl in my clothing, but today I will do just that. I want to express my inner sexiness, if I even have it in me. I am not a curvy girl, but maybe if I wear

something tight enough, it will appear as if I am. I pick out a skirt that is tight around my butt and hugs it, making it pop out. I wear a push up bra and a tank top. I

absolutely hate this, but I need to get used to change. I feel giddy talking about it. I go into mom's closet and pick out a pair of black boots with heels. The boots

come to my ankles, and they are uncomfortable to walk in. _How do girls do this everyday?,_ I ask myself. I tease my hair a bit and make it look volumized. I smile at

my reflection, which I'm not supposed to do. I look badass. I look Dauntless. If the other hints I dropped on my parents didn't work, this definitely will. I walk

downstairs slowly, my heart racing. What if my parents don't approve? I shake my head and walk into the kitchen. Mom and dad's eyes grow wide. I smile.

"I wanted to change my look up a little bit." I say suggestively. Mom realizes the face she's making and replaces it with a soft smile.

"Well, it's definitely a change. You look lovely, Beatrice." mom says, kissing the top of my head. Dad just manages to nod his head, his shocked face replaced with a

hint of anger. I have to get out of here before he makes me change. "Alright, I have to catch the bus. See you guys later." I yell, walking out the door.

I feel sexy in this outfit, but extremely uncomfortable. If this is what change is like, so far I am not very fond of it. As I walk up to the bus stop, the guys give me

winks and smiles. I blush and run to the bus. They probably haven't recognized me yet. The girls give me glares, and then take a double take.

"Beatrice!" Susan exclaims. I nod my head and feel my cheeks getting hot. I didn't think that this would attract attention, but I was wrong.

"Beatrice, you look lovely. Come sit back here with us." she offers. I really don't want to take it, but I know that would be rude. There is only one spot left in the back

seat, and I'm pretty sure no one will get mad at me if I sit in it.

"Okay." I answer. Susan smiles and looks me up and down.

"So, why the change in wardrobe." she asks, gesturing to my outfit.

I shrug. "I don't know. Just got bored with the usual I guess," I reply not wanting to tell the truth about getting used to change. Susan giggles.

"Well, I like this outfit much better than your old one. You look sexy." she tells me, and I blush. A guy from the front agrees and soon the whole bus is. I hate all this

attention. I just want to disappear in my seat.

"Thank you. It means so much to me that you guys think that, but don't get used to it. I will probably be back to my Factionless looking self by tomorrow." I joke.

Everyone around me laughs except for a guy in front of me.

"That's not funny. You have a choice to look like that, they don't." he says, angrily. I shrug and say, "I was just joking. I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry." I tried

to sound as nice as I could, but came across as sarcastic. He challenged me to an argument, but I declined. I didn't want to be mad at anyone today. I was too

excited for my test results.

Once the bus stopped, I managed to slip pass everyone and get to the lost and found. I needed a sweatshirt so I could disappear and blend in with everyone. I didn't

like being the center of attention at all. I managed to find a white sweatshirt with a big stain on the side, but I couldn't care less. I slid it on and started walking

through the hallway. I felt a hand on my arm just as I was about to put my hood up.

"Don't disappear yet, Beatrice. You were just starting to look hot," a male voice said behind me. I yanked my hand away from him and turned around. It was Tobias.

One of Caleb's bullies. Anger started to bubble inside me.

"I hope you know I didn't put this outfit on for you." I snapped. I could feel my face red with irritation that he had the guts to talk to me. He put his hand to his heart,

feigning pain.

"Ow, that really hurts. I was just trying to compliment you Beatrice, why the anger?" Tobias asks me stupidly. He sure as hell knows why. But if he wants to play this

game, fine, let's play.

"Only because you killed someone. And that someone happened to be my brother." I hissed. Pain flashed through his eyes, but he quickly sobered. He put a scowl on his face.

"I didn't kill him, he did it to himself. And also, you know I feel bad about that, Beatrice. I've already tried saying sorry." he says softly. I shake my head and run my

fingers through my hair.

"But you were the one that made him do it. You were the one that pushed him off the edge, with a hand holding on. All he had to do was let go. And no, I don't think

you do feel bad about it, because if you did, you wouldn't be talking to me right now." I yelled, starting to walk away, tears building up in my eyes. I can't let him get

to me. Tobias shouldn't have the power to do that. I heard him calling my name once more, but I ignored him and went into the bathroom. The mirrors were boarded

up and chuckled to myself. How Abnegation. I didn't want to see myself anyways. I didn't need a mirror to know that I was crying, and my eyes were puffy. I know

that. I know that Tobias did that, and the thought makes me angry. I just want to get out of this place and begin a new life. Whether it's high school, or Abnegation in

general, I'm just ready to leave. I'm ready to make friends and learn new things. I've never been more ready in my life. Once I gathered myself together and was

sure I looked like I hadn't been crying, I walked out of the bathroom.

Classes were boring as usual. I just wanted to get home and look in our mail box. I wanted to see my results more than anything in the world. I ran home instead of

taking the bus. I was too antsy to sit down for a bus ride. The walk is usually about fifteen minutes, so hopefully that means the run is only about ten minutes. If I

thought walking in heels was hard, running is even harder. As I panted, I took of my boots and continued running. Surprisingly, my skirt didn't run up further than it

should, so the rest of the run was comfortable. Once I reached home, I saw a note on the front door from my mom. She was out grocery shopping. That means I can

open the letter alone, and have time to think to myself. I walked back out the the front of the lawn opened the mailbox. Inside was the yellow envelope I mailed two

weeks prior. I smiled so wide I thought my lips would start bleeding. I grabbed it and sprinted inside. I got a knife and slid it through the seal. I then grabbed my

test, and on the back was a form stapled to it. It read results in big bold letters. My heart began to beat faster as I ripped it from my test. I closed my eyes and took

a deep breath before examining it. My smile dropped, as well as my heart. My heart dropped so low, I was pretty sure it was on the ground.

I forgot how to breath. I didn't notice that my heart had stopped. My mom walked in, and I finally took in a breath. She gave me a concerned look.

"Honey, what's wrong. You look rather pale." mom asked me. I shook my head. I couldn't tell her what I got as a result. It's too abnormal. I've never heard of

someone getting more than one faction that's suitable for them. I had to keep this a secret.

"Nothing. I was just feeling a little sick." I lie. I don't feel comfortable telling her the truth. She finally nods after examining me and then walks out. I take another

breath. I go to and try to find someone to contact. Finally I see the lady that gave me the form. I could tell because her picture was associated with her name, Tori. I

retrieve her email address, and email her. I told her about the problem, and almost immediately she replies.

Dear Beatrice,

You can not tell anyone about your results. It will put you in great danger. We can't talk about this here. I will tell you when you get to Dauntless, since you got in.

Delete the email you sent me along with this one. If anyone asks you about what you got accepted to, say Dauntless. Speak to you in five months!

~Tori

 **A/N**

 **I couldn't wait to post another chapter, so here it is. I hope you like it. Hopefully there are some surprises in here that you didn't expect, like Tobias! If you were surprised, review. See what I did there? Hehehe now most of you will have to review. Unless you weren't surprised. Anyways, have a super day and I hope you liked the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Whole New World

**I'm a Whole New Person**

It's been a five months since Tori's email. Ever since then I have been jumpy, like at any

moment someone could point at me and tell me I'm dangerous.

What she said didn't make since. I was not dangerous. I couldn't hurt anybody, so why do

people think I could. It's been bothering me for the last months. I am glad I am more than

halfway done with the wait. It's been the most awful time waiting for Tori to explain herself.

At school all we have been doing is going over each of the different factions, so we don't

walk in there totally unprepared. I have been paying close attention to Dauntless.

It's a very interesting faction. It seems like all the academics are physical. They train you to be

strong, and to be fierce. Those are two things I am not. They also train you to be fearless, which

I thought was impossible. I don't exactly know what my fears are, but I'm sure I will never be

completely fearless. That might be a problem. I am determined to learn all of these things in my

Dauntless life, so people treat me like a real Dauntless. I'm hoping it comes naturally for me, so

I don't have to keep pretending I'm something I'm not.

These last few months I have been trying less and less to hide the fact that I am not

made for Abnegation. I just don't get the point if everyone already knows, to hide the fact.

I have hidden it for my whole life and covered the secrets with a girl that was born to be

Abnegation. The only thing people didn't know was there was someone beneath that girl, in

hiding, and now she is ready to come out. That girl just happens to be me.

I don't think anyone has seen the real me, besides Tobias. He knows that I'm not made

for Abnegation by the way I get mad so easily. I hate to admit that he of all people knows the real

me, but it's true. This month, everybody is starting to get to know the real me, and it feels great.

I feel like I can finally let loose without being scolded, because they already know I'm not

Abnegation. I tend to smile more and just seem more genuinely happy.

I just can't wait until I'm out of this place and in Dauntless.

The only thing I'll miss are my parents, but I know they will always love me. Plus, I will visit them

once I'm a member to the faction community. I just want these last weeks to fly by, so before I

know it I'm at Dauntless, in a new country.

Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony, and my parents confronted me.

They told me they knew I wouldn't stay, and how they are okay with it.

For some reason that hurt, because it was like they were willing to give me up, but I knew they

meant it in a nice way. But I have to keep reminding myself that despite my parent's feelings,

mine matter more at this moment. I need to do what's best for me, so I am content for the rest of

my life. I get ready for tomorrow before I go to bed. I pick out fancier clothes than I would usually

wear, since the leaders of all the factions would be there. The choosing ceremony is held in

Abnegation, since our faction is the leader of the overall faction system.

It's not like Abnegation leaders make all the decisions, more just keep everything in line.

I pick out something that looks Dauntless with a side of fancy. It's black leather pants

that are tight, with a crop top that rides right on my belly button. It's a loose fitting crop top with

lace trimmings along the hem of the shirt. I will wear my black combat boots along with it, just to

add to that Dauntless theme. I never put time into my outfits, but in this case I feel it's needed.

I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep tonight, because of the fact that my whole body is

practically shaking with excitement. When mom saw me, she couldn't help herself.

She burst out in laughter. She knows, definitely. She knows I'm not staying with her, but I know

that she's happy for me. I lay in bed with my thoughts, finally drifting to sleep.

"Beatrice, wake up. You have three hours until choosing ceremony. I suggest getting up

and preparing yourself." mom proposes, shaking me awake. I nod my head and get out of bed

with a groan. Her words settle in and my eyes grow wide, along with my smile.

 _Three hours until choosing ceremony._ I shake my head and the tiredness that was there a few

moments ago is replaced with anxiety and excitement. I'll be a completely new person in just

three hours. I take my time with getting myself ready. I brush my hair, eat breakfast, and throw

on my clothes. I examine myself in the mirror. I look Dauntless. I will easily fit in.

I slip on my combat boots and walk downstairs. I glance up at the clock. One and a half hours.

One and a half hours until I am a new person, with a new beginning. Clean slate. My parent's

me a questioning look, then look at each other.

"Hon, your mother and I would like to talk to you about something," dad tells me.

I hum as an answer.

"We are happy that you are going to go to Dauntless, really. It's just, when you are dressing up

Like you have already left, it hurts. You do know you are still our daughter, and right now you are

still Abnegation." dad explains. I can't help it. My jaw drops open, but I quickly close it.

Along with my jaw, so does my heart. How could I be so selfish, and play my parent's feelings

like that?

"Mom, dad. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way, and I have been acting so selfish. I just

wanted to, um, dress like Dauntless, so I would fit in." I mutter, immediately ashamed of myself.

They shake their heads in unison and apologize, but I quickly shut them down. They shouldn't

apologize, I should. I don't change, since I do have a reason for wearing the things I am.

I do act like their daughter though, hugging them and telling them I love them. It might be the last

time for a few years. We take a bus down to the choosing ceremony, held in a huge stadium,

which used to be used for sports. It can fit all the factions, so it was the ideal place to hold the

ceremony. Once we arrive, we split into our factions. I wish the ceremony wasn't held in

Abnegation, just so I would have an excuse to travel. We walk in and sit where advised. Mom

and dad both have their arm around me, smiling proud. Soon enough, the whole stadium quiets.

Marcus, Tobias' father and the leader of Abnegation begins speaking. He talks to us about how

Important it is to have a happy life, and how college affects that greatly. I tune him out, because

I've heard this speech many times before. Since dad is a leader as well, he has to attend these

every year, and I gladly go with him. It's kind of like tradition, and I enjoy it. I get to see the

different factions, and their personalities. Sometimes I even get to talk to them, but it's rare.

Arbitrarily, Marcus stops and looks me. I must have been really out of it, because he's already

started to call names, and he has just called mine. Mom whispers for me to go, and I stand up.

I get up to the stage, and see the five different factions in a hologram. I've always liked the way

they transitioned you from a child to an adult. A member of the faction system. They make a

hologram of you, and then you tap on the hologram faction you are interested in. There, your

hologram breaks into a million tiny pieces, and floats into the desired faction.

I walk up to the stage and watch as my hologram is made. I can see Tobias staring me down,

eyes never looking away. I ignore it and look at my parents. They are smiling at me

encouragingly. Even though I've had my mind set on Dauntless this whole time, I'm still not

sure I'm making the right decision.

My hologram is made, and I'm in awe how impressive it is. Marcus gestures towards the

factions and tells me to choose. I take a deep breath in, and then tap on Dauntless. There are

gasps coming from Dauntless, probably surprised a Stiff is joining them, but that's about it.

Abnegation isn't surprised, because they know what I'm truly capable of. I see my parent's and

go numb. I just left them. A few months ago I told them I would never do what Caleb did, but is

this worse. Their only child is gone, and I've never felt more guilty in my life. My body is shaking

uncontrolably, and there is no way I can stop it. I walk over to the Dauntless section, and

collapse into my chair. I get pats on the shoulders and cheers, but don't acknowledge them.

 _I made the right choice._

Before I know it, the ceremony is over. I hear whoops and cheers coming from Dauntless, and I

join them. I smile and realize I will finally visit another country. The Dauntless begin to sprint out

the building, and I know I need to follow them.

"Hey Beatrice!" I hear from my side. I am panting at this moment but manage to get a glimpse of

him.

Tobias.

I gasp. I had no idea. "Can I ever get away from you?" I complain.

Tobias laughs and gives me a cocky grin and I scowl. I try to run ahead of him but he's too fast.

I look at Tobias, and realized that he is built like a Dauntless. He's got muscle, he's tall and

broad. Me, on the other hand, is the opposite. But hopefully looks don't matter.

"Do you know where we're going?" I ask him.

"Yeah because I've totally done this before." Tobias answers sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever," I mutter. I hear him laughing beside me and I plant a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Can I call you Tris?" Tobias asks me after a while.

"Why not. Can I call you Toby?" I ask, but immediately feel like it doesn't suit him.

He looks at me with a "what the hell kind of name is that" face. I laugh and then continue thinking.

"You can call me Four. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think it's a badass name,

so yeah. Four." he tells me. I nod. Four does suit him more than Toby.

"Fine. I say we start over, because that's what we are doing anyways. Nice to meet you Four,

I'm Tris." I say, extending my hand. Four shakes his head and laughs.

"That's a lovely name, Tris. I wonder who thought of that." he says stupidly. I glare at him, then

giggle. I like Four way better than Tobias. We finally stop, and I realize we are at the train station.

Well, not at it, on the other side. Then it all clicks together in my mind. We are going to a different

country. We can't just drive there. We need a faster form of transportation. Also, the train runs

under water, so we can get from one body of land to the other. I hear the train coming, and soon

it's in front of me. It is slow, but not completely stopped yet. I look over at the Dauntless

members and realize they are jumping on the train. My jaw drops.

"Are they expecting us to do that?" I ask Four, who doesn't look as shocked as I do.

All he does is nod, then hauls himself onto the moving train. I run to catch up to his car, and

then hoist myself up with my arms. They are burning from the strain I put on them. I glance up to

see Four smirking at me, and my cheeks get hot. I am so weak for a Dauntless. I glare at him

and sit against the wall, across from him. He gets up and sits next to me. I am exhausted, even

though I have barely done any physical activity. I lay my head down on Four's shoulders and

,thankfully, he didn't protest. I could feel his body bobbing up and down from the train. I don't

sleep, I just sat there for a while.

After what seemed like hours, we finally heard yelling. When I looked outside, I could see

the sun was starting to set. I looked outside the window of the train, and saw people jumping out

of the train, and onto a platform. The doors in our car was closed, and I was unsure how to open

them. I stepped back and let the Dauntless members figure it out. By the time we started

jumping out, we were reaching the end of the platform. I began to panick and saw Four has

already jumped. I took a deep breath, and jumped. I hit the ground hard, and I skinned my elbow.

I winced in pain and I saw Four above me, offering me a hand. I gladly took it, and got up. So far,

the first day in Dauntless was hard as hell.

"Initiates. That's what you are called now. You are trying to pass college here. If you don't pass,

you will be kicked out of Dauntless. We will grade you with numbers. Along with academics,

physical activity is the number one thing you will learn in Dauntless. You will learn to be strong.

You will also learn how to be brave. Now, to show me you are brave, jump off this roof." an older

man says from the ledge.

I gasp when he orders us to jump off the roof. Was he serious? I glanced at Four, who looked

as pale as sunscreen. I gave him a reassuring smile, but it didn't help.

"Who wants to go first?" the man asks.

Everyone looks around and, not offering to do it. I decide to suck it up and go ahead.

"Me." I shout, raising my hand. The man smirks at me and laughs to himself. Probably because I'm a Stiff.

"Really? Are you sure you're brave enough?" the man taunts me. I glare at him and step to the

edge of roof. I look down, and I am unable to see anything. I let out a shaky breath. _I can't do_

 _this_ , I tell myself.

"I'll go with her." Four says from behind me. I quickly turn around to look at Four. What was he thinking.

"Aw, do the Stiff's need some moral support?" the man teases. This time we both glare at him.

Before he can say anything else, I grab Four's hand and jump, bringing him with me. I can't

manage to scream, with the rush of air cutting off my vocal chords. It seemed like a never

ending fall. I hit something stretchy, that caught me and kept me from falling to my death. I let

out a hysterical laugh, the adrenaline rushing through me like electricity. I glance at Four and he

looks like he has just saw a ghost. I look around to realize I'm surrounded by net. I shimmy my

way towards the edge, and fall to the ground with a loud thump. There's a man above me,

smirking down at me.

"What's your name?" he asks me, sounding bored.

"Uh, Tris." I answer him. He looks up at Four and asks him the same question.

"First jumpers, Four and Tris!" he exclaims.

"I hope you know that's the first time anyone has ever jumped in a pair. Eric is gonna be pissed, so prepare yourself," the man says. "Also, I'm Brian."

Four and I nod and smile at each other. We were the first jumpers.

 **A/N**

 **Please let me know if you want me to continue like it is in Divergent, or change it up. I need ideas. Review what you think, and also tell me if this is easy to read. I am really trying my best to make it easier to read, but I don't know if it's working. TrueDivergent and Wrenlovesreading, your advice is really helpful, thank you! Also I know I said I will post every Tuesay, but I really love writing this so I couldn't wait. Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Beginning

Once all the initiates and jumped, we split up into different groups. Transfers, who is run by Brian, and the Dauntless born, who is run by Eric. Four and I are both grateful that Eric isn't our teacher, trusting Brian when he said Eric would be pissed. We found out that Eric was also the leader, so that's not good for Four and I.

"Right, so this is the Pit. It is where you hang out with your friends and crap like that. It contains most of the shops and bars." Brian explains. I am completely fascinated with the Dauntless compound. It just seems so much more lively and free then Abnegation does. It comforts me, because it's like recognition that I chose the right faction. I'm finally where I'm meant to be. We get introduced to our dorms. Actually, I don't even know if I can call it that. It's just a big room made of cement. It feels cold and wet. Our beds are cots, and they are all lined up next to each other. _This is going to be great,_ I thought to myself sarcastically. Brian orders us to get ready for dinner. He tells us that it's quite fancy, and that the girls should wear dresses. I scoff. I'm not a fan of dresses. A girl from Candor squeals.

"You seem awfully excited." I say to her. She looks at me with a big smile. She is pretty. She's tall and has short brown hair. Her lean body has curves that mine does not.

"What can I say, I like dressing up. I'm Christina," she tells me, her hand extended.

"Tris." I shake her hand, and smile.

"Do you have a dress I can borrow?" I ask her, embarrassed that I don't have one. It seems like an essential thing for a girl to have a dress, but I just never had the need to get one.

"Of course. I might not be your size, because I'm a little taller, but maybe we could go shopping really quick." she suggests.

"No I don't think we have enough time. I'll just use one of yours, if that's alright with you." I say. She nods and searches through her huge bag. My face goes white. Was I supposed to bring a bag full of clothes. If I was, I'm in trouble.

"Here you go." Christina says, handing me a small black dress.

I smile. "You're my life saver thank you so much."

I go into the bathroom to change. It comes on pretty easy, but it doesn't show it. It looks super tight on me, hugging the curves I don't have, riding up above my lower thigh. I immediately feel self conscious, remembering that Four is going to be there. What if I'm over dressed? What if this is too sluttty? I shake my head. I can't be picky, and dinner starts in five minutes. I open the bathroom door. Everybody looks at me, wide eyes. I can feel my face getting red.

"Oh my god Tris! You look hot." Christina exclaims as I walk up to her.

My face gets even redder. "Thanks. Why is everyone staring at me?" I ask her, not liking all the attention.

"Because you look hot." Christina repeats, laughing.

"Woah, Tris. You look different." I hear from behind me. I don't have to turn around to know who it is. Four.

"Thanks? Good different or bad different?" I ask him, suddenly self conscious about myself again.

"Good different. Definitely good." he answers, his eyes skimming up and down my body, finally reaching mine.

"Thanks," I say, a smile on my face. I see Christina out of the corner of my eye, looking back and forth between us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're gonna be late. Let's go." she warns us, pulling me by the hand toward the cafeteria. We are one of the last ones to get in the cafeteria. We decide to sit at a table with Brian and… Eric. There were no other spots. We got a big piece of meat, I think it's called steak, and potatoes that are fried. I sat in between Four and Brian, while Christina was stuck next to Eric.

"Come on, I don't want to be seen sitting next to _Stiffs_." complained Eric.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like we want to sit here," I say, defensively, "Besides, we aren't Stiffs anymore. We're Dauntless."

"Not for long. You won't last initiation." taunts Eric.

"Well maybe if you weren't the leader, we could." chimes in Christina. Eric whips his head to look at Christina, then smiles an ugly smile, his piercings shifting.

"Exactly." he answers, and continues eating his food. Four nudges me with the elbow.

"Not a big fan of steak, I see." he says, pointing to my untouched steak.

"Nah, I would eat it, just I'm not used to such things. I'm used to the small proportions, you know?" I ask, looking up at him. His eyes are beautiful. They are a subtle blue in the dark, but a bright blue in the light.

He nods. "Of course I do. I was in Abnegation too, you know. But just saying, starving yourself isn't going to be good for you when we are doing the physical training. Eat." he urges. I sigh, then take a big bite of the meat. The juices pour into my mouth, with a salty, peppery flavor that never disappears. I look at Four, wide eyed. "That's amazing!" I exclaim, scooping another bite into my mouth. I end up eating the whole slab of meat, but regret it afterwards. My stomach is completely bloated, and suddenly I regret wearing such a tight dress. I am completely stuffed.

"Initiates. Head off to your dorms. Get a good sleep, tomorrow is our first day of training. You will learn how to fight." Brian tells us, waving us off. Christina, Four and I trudge behind the rest of the group, talking and teasing each other.

"So, are you two like, an item?" Christina asks. I blush, thinking of what it would be like to date Four.

"No, just friends." I answer, looking up at Four. He looks down at me and smiles.

"I know Brian said that we should get some sleep, but I was maybe wondering if we could all go to the bar. I've never drank before, and I was wondering what it would be like." FOur suggests.

"You guys can go, I'm tired." Christina answers. Four looks at me for an answer.

"Of course. I'm just as curious as you are." I answer, smiling at him. We head toward the Pit, and stop at the first bar we can see. We both look at each other excitedly. We walk in and sit at the bar.

"What can I get for you guys?" a women asks from behind the counter. Tori.

"Umm, I think I'll have two shots of tequila. What about you, Tris?" FOur asks me. I didn't hear him, because I'm too thrown a back by the fact that Tori is here. _Divergent_ , I say in my mind. Tori looks at me, and subtly shakes her head. I get the message, and order.

"I'll have the same thing as Four." I say.

"Man, I feel like such a kid." Four admits.

I nod. "Me too. But hey, let's be kids as long as we can, before we end up being adults." I say, grabbing a shot.

"To being kids." Four toasts. We clink our shots and then take them. I cough. It was a disgusting taste, but warmed my insides. Four laughed at me. I shook my head and took the other shot. FOur followed. Loud music blasted through my ears, and I felt like I was floating.

"Do you wanna dance?" Four asked slurry. I nodded and then we went to the dance floor. It wasn't exactly dancing, more just jumping around each other and laughing. Lots of laughing. Once we both agree we should head back to the dorms, we leave. His arm was around me, and I my arms were around his. I heard a male voice down the hallway. A familiar male voice. Four looks and me and shoves me against the wall.

"Four what the f-" I start, but stopped when Four puts a finger up to my lips.

"THis might sound weird, but I need to kiss you. I'll explain later." he tells me. My breaths come out short and fast. His face gets closer, and I can feel my heart rate speeding up. Then closer. Finally, his lips are against mine. His hand reaching my cheek and we keep kissing. Then his hands reach my waist, then my butt, and picks me up, shoving me further into the wall so the wall is carrying me. His tongue plays with mine, and then he lets me down, pulling away. I'm panting at the moment.

"Wow," I manage to get out. He just nods, then kisses me again. His kisses reach my neck, and I let out a sigh. I pull away. He doesn't mean this. He wasn't kissing me because he wanted to, but because he needed to.

I shake my head. "You're drunk, and you don't mean this, Tobias." I tell him, not meeting his eyes. I start to walk away when I feel a hand wrap around my wrist.

"Tobias, please. Just let me go." I whisper. I don't want anyone finding out his real name.

"Four. My name is Four. I left Tobias for a reason. And, Tris, I meant that kiss. It's just I needed to kiss you so someone wouldn't recognize it was me." he explained, guilt visible across his face.

"Who? Who did you not want to recognize you?" I ask, thirsty for answers.

"My father." he answers. His father is Marcus. Makes sense. He's the leader of Abnegation so he has the authority to go to other countries.

"Why don't you want to see him?" I ask him. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Long story, and I'm tired. Let's just go back to the dorms." he says, avoiding the question. I nod and we start toward the dorms.

"Tobias." I hear from behind me. That voice belongs to one person, Marcus.

 **A/N**

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I needed to update something. I also wanted to end on a cliffhanger, I know sorry, so I ended there. I'm also sorry about how long it took me to update. PLEASE REVIEW! It inspires me and keeps me motivated. This is my first story that I actually really like, so i would like to know that you guys like it too!**


	5. Chapter 5: What's the Whole Story

Tobias P.O.V

My heart dropped at the sound of my name. Marcus, he's here. He recognized me. I straighten up and look straight at Tris. Oh, Tris. She is beautiful, and a wonderful kisser. I turn around, to see Marcus' raging face, and the bulging vein down the side of his neck.

"Father," I say with a deadpan tone, trying to hide my shaking hands.

I hate that someone as stupid as Marcus can have this effect over me. He basically controls me. No, I'm wrong. Controlled me.

"Son, I would like you to come with me for a-" Marcus starts, but don't let him finish. I know what he's going to do.

"Marcus, you don't have the authority to do that anymore. Faction over family. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have training tomorrow." I snap, grabbing Tris' hand and pushing past Marcus. This whole time Tris has been quiet, until I hear her squeal. I quickly turn my head, to see Marcus' hand around Tris' other wrist.

I glare at Marcus, "Let her go." I growl. Marcus smirks at me, and narrows his eyes.

"Just because you're in another faction doesn't mean you can't hang your with your father." Marcus teases. He sure as hell knows that if I go with him, he'll beat my ass. But that's only if I go with him.

"You're not my father," I hiss, and tug on Tris, releasing her from Marcus' grip. I drag her to the dormitory and lean my back against the wall. My breaths are sharp and quick. I'm shaking all over, and Tris can see that. She walks up to me, and hugs me. Her arms wrap around my waist, and I wrap my arms around her neck.

"You don't have to tell me what happened back there, unless you want to. I'm not going to push." she whispers. I hum in response.

After a couple minutes of hugging, we decide to go to sleep. Tris seems to be my anchor, what keeps me calm and steady. I just don't know if I'm ready to tell her the monster Marcus really is.

Tris' P.O.V

I woke up with a killer headache. I am surprised I even remember last night. I mean, it's kind of foggy, but clear enough to get the idea. Marcus and Tobias had an encounter, and shit went down. That's basically all I remember. I slowly get out of bed when Eric walks in.

"Get the hell out of bed, initiate." he sneers, shoving me a little. He's been mean to me ever since Tobias and I jumped down together. I glared up at Eric, and quickly get changed. I notice how intently Tobias is looking at me, and I blush.

"Lose something over here, Four." I tease, and I get a little bit of color out of him.

"No, just enjoying the show," he jokes, and I laugh and shake my head. I like the banter we have that goes back and forth. It's nice and comforting.

Once everyone is up in the dormitory, we all head to breakfast. I feel a nudge in my side. I look over and see Tobias.

"Yes?" I say, annoyed.

"Do you remember anything last night?" he asks, his eyebrows propped up.

"Kind of. Marcus was here wasn't he? What happened between you two? You guys seemed to have a lot of tension." I ask, notices something inside of him deflate.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"We… Kissed." Tobias answers. I look at him in the eye, but he's avoiding eye contact.

I'm shocked. Tobias and I _kissed?_ I laugh a little.

"You're joking, right?" I say, feeling bad right when I said it. Something inside of him deflated even more, and he looked genuinely bummed. Tobias shakes his head.

"Come here," I tell him, grabbing his hand. I drag him outside of the cafeteria, and into the hallway.

"What are you doi-" he starts, but I interrupt him.

"Tobias, I like you, but I shouldn't. I can't forget the fact that you did bully Caleb. Even if you do feel bad about it, or you are sorry, it's not enough. Last night we were both drunk, and didn't know what we were doing. I just think that we should stay friends. I can't date you, because I wouldn't do that to Caleb. I'm sorry." I say, and walk away to the dormitories.

-Tobias' P.O.V

I watch as she walks away. She doesn't understand the full story. She doesn't understand that I wasn't the one that bullied him. I was trying to protect him. I was trying to protect Caleb from Marcus.

 **3 Years Earlier**

"Caleb, stop being such a nerd," one of the boys in the back of the class said. Caleb looked up to me, and had a pleading look in his eyes.

"At least he is actually going to get through high school." I say, standing up for Caleb. The boy in the back scoffs, and gets back to the test.

I look at Caleb and whisper, "After school meet with me." Caleb gulps and nods. He knows what's coming.

After school ended, I met Caleb out in the parking lot. I pace back and forth, trying to remind myself that I have to do this. For Caleb. Caleb walks out of the school and slowly walks towards me.

"Caleb, before I do this, I'm sorry. It's just, my dad wants me to man up. He'll be watching. If you don't obey, then he'll hurt you. And he'll do it much worse than I will." I explain, feeling outrageously bad.

"Tobias, I understand. Do what you have to do, I'm used to it." Caleb says. I wince, because the depression in his voice is so noticeable. Caleb is so miserable. I shake my head and start towards Caleb. I punch him in the gut, then slap him across the face, and shove him to the ground. I kick him once just below the ribs, and just soft enough so it doesn't hurt too bad. I bend down just before I'm about to leave and whisper, "I'm sorry Caleb. I really am." then I run.

 **A/N**

 **So, Tris DOESN'T know the whole story after all. Poor Tobias can't find the right time to tell her, and Tris is practically running away from the guy? What will happen next? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Men, one Girl

**Tobias P.O.V**

I'm trying to avoid Tris as best as I can. It's not worth trying to explain to her. She won't understand. She'll tell me I didn't have to listen to Marcus, but I did. She doesn't understand what he was capable of. I did.

We're starting self defense and fighting right now in training. Tris is falling behind. Her hits are weak and her kicks are even weaker. I can tell she's pushing herself, but she's just not building any strength. Today, after training, I'll offer to help her. I already know her answer is going to be no, but it's worth a shot. Maybe if she does say yes, we can relieve some of the tension between us. Maybe.

I wake up to banging on my bunk. It's Brian.

"Everybody get up. We're starting training early today, because we need to get through all of the fights." shouts Brian, walking out. I waited too long. Tris is going to get killed out there with her little amount of strength. Maybe during lunch I can help her a little. I look over at her and see her with wide eyes. Now's my chance.

"Hey Tris. I was just wondering if you'd like my help training before the fights." I offer. Her face turns red with rage.

"What makes you think I need help, huh? I'm perfectly fine thank you very much." she says arrogantly.

"I was just offering my help, like a kind person does." I say angrily.

"Careful _Fou_ r. We aren't in Abnegation anymore." she remarks, and walks past me, bumping my shoulder. I growl, and start walking to the dining hall. On my way, I see Tris in the training room, hitting a dummy. I might as well just give her a little advice. I walk in and sneak behind her. My heart speeds up, because I know what I'm about to do next.

"Don't forget to keep tension here," I whisper, touching her stomach softly. I hear her softly gasp, then she nods.

"Also, you fists and feet are weak. Use your elbows and knees, and use your agile body to your advantage. Speed around your opponent." I tell her, finally taking my hand off her stomach. She turns around and smirks.

"Wanna spar?" she asks, her eyebrows raised. I let a goofy grin cross my face.

"Hell yeah." I answer putting my hands in front of my face. She makes the first move, which is a terrible move. She kicks up, aiming for my ribs, but I catch her and get her on the ground. She has a mischievous smile, and then she rolls over and flips me so I'm on the bottom. She stands up and motions for me to do the same. She releases a strong punch, but I react quick and grab it, swinging her towards me, and then against me, so I have her in a headlock.

"I think I won," I whisper into her ear, through her blonde hair. I feel her shiver, and I let go. She turns around and gets close to me. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, her on top of me.

"I'm not so sure." she giggles, and she just lays on top of me. We both lay there, until our breathing is normal, and then we head to the dining hall. I'm glad it isn't awkward anymore.

 **Tris P.O.V**

I feel giddy and relieved when Tobias ended the awkward vibe between us. I don't really have any other friends besides him. Actually, that's not right. I don't have any friends like him. He is just someone that understands me, my past, and everything. Everyone else only know Tris. Tobias knows Tris _and_ Beatrice. That's something I need in my life. One thing does worry me though. I like him _more_ than just friends, but I keep telling myself that I can't. But I also keep telling myself I can. Tobias that he was is in the past. He is not the Tobias I knew. This Tobias is sweeter, relatable, and not the person that urged my brother to kill himself. I'm completely torn, but all I know for sure is that I do need Tobias at this stage in my life.

After breakfast, Tobias and I walk to the training room, where Brian said who will fight who is posted. I can't help but be nervous. I'm definitely one of the weaker initiates in our class. I just hope I'm going up against someone with the same amount of strength as me. Tobias did give me great advice though.

We walk into the training room and examine the chalkboard. I search rapidly for my name, and then I see it. It's the fifth fight, and it just so happens to be with Tobias. _Shit_ , I think to myself. I think that's what Tobias is thinking too, because his face looks drained.

"Tobias, don't go easy on me, yeah? I'm going to try my best, and I expect you to do the same. Don't pity me." I tell him, knowing he will.

"Psh, me, pity you. Hell no. I'm going to pretend you're Peter, and so are you." he says sternly, and I'm relieved. I know he's going to win. I'm happy for him, but in the back of my mind is the fact that I won't.

The first fight is Christina and Molly. At the end, Christina is out cold and Milly is barely touched. Pour Christina. In the middle of fight two, Eric says something to Brian then walks over to me.

"We need to talk." he tells me with a deadpan face.

My mind starts racing about things I might have done wrong, but decide not to worry. He takes me out to a dark, long hallway, and gestures for me to sit on the ground, then he takes a seat next to me.

"Listen Stiff. Right now you need to tell the truth, so it's clear. What were your results to the application test?" Eric asks me, playing with his fingers.

"I… I'm not supposed to say." I reply, trying to keep a steady face. I can't let him know about my multiple faction result. It will put me in danger.

"Stiff, I'm trying to help you. Tell me your fucking results." he says quietly, which is surprisingly more scary than his shout.

"No." I refuse. Then Eric grabs my hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask, but don't get an answer. He leads me to a part of Dauntless I've never seen before. We stop outside of a door, and Eric reaches in his pocket and pulls out a key. _This is his apartment_ , I finally figure out. Why is he bringing me here? Once he opens up the door, a smell of freshness surrounds me, and I immediately feel at home. His apartment can only be described with one word: _Crisp._ Everything is in place, and it just seems so perfect. I smile, but quickly wipe it off when I realize what's happening. Eric is in his kitchen, getting out a bottle of whiskey. He pours himself some, and drinks it in one go.

"Initiate, I just need to know. If you keep this to yourself, you're in more danger than if you tell me." he explains. I shake my head.

"I have a name." I whisper.

"What?" asks Eric.

"I said, I have a name!" I say louder this time, maybe a little louder than I should have. Eric looks at me with narrow eyes. They soften, and he looks tired.

"Tris, I am asking you to protect you from Jeanine. I'm what you call an inside agent. I'm getting all the intel from her on what her plan is to destroy people like you, and I'm going to use it against her. If you tell me whether or not you have various results, you could help me." he tells me.

"You're right, okay. I got Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite." I admit, feeling ashamed for some reason.

"Thank you. Now we're getting somewhere. Now get back to the training room and fight." he orders me sternly. I smile and leave Eric's apartment with a weird feeling. _Butterflies._

 **A/N**

 **I know, I know. Who does she like, Eric or Tobias? Who will she end up with? Review what you think. I'm actually not even sure myself, so we both are left clueless. Keep reading to find out: Will Tris end up with Eric, Tobias, or neither?**


	7. Chapter 7: Infirmary

**Tris P.O.V**

I go back to the training room and prepare myself for the fight with Four. I'm not scared, because I already know what's going to happen. I'm going to try my best, and hopefully so will he. I walk into the training room to see Peter beating up Al. Peter kicks Al in the side, then kicks his face to the ground. Now that Al is in a vulnerable spot, Peter jumps on top of Al and begins punching, punching until Brian screams at Peter to stop. _What the hell?_ I think to myself. In the dorms, there's not any tension between Peter and Al, so what is Peter doing? I decide to go and sit next to Tobias, who looks at me curiously.

"What did Eric ask?" wonders Four. I shake my head.

"Later." I tell him and look at the board. It's time for our fight. My heart starts pounding and I feel a bead of sweat forming on my forehead. I look over at Four, and he seems to be the same way. I think he's more scared of hurting me than himself getting hurt. I hear a faint "start" from the background, and I put my hands in front of my face.

Four and I circle around each other for a moment, and then Four makes a move. It's an intelligent one. He fakes his punch to my face, but last minute goes and punches my stomach. I remember him telling me to use my size to my advantage. I wait until he makes his next move, and when he does I dodge, swirl around and punch him in the side. I hear him grunt, but he quickly sobers.

"Finish her." orders Eric. I look up at Four, but he doesn't meet my eyes. He punches my face, and when I try to kick, he catches my leg and flips me. While I'm on the ground, he punches me a few times, and then kicks me right in the temple, but not too hard. I see black spots in my vision, then blurriness, then total black.

 **Tobias P.O.V**

When Tris goes limb, so do I. The guilt in my heart and mind is rapidly increasing when I pick her up and see blood streaming down her nose. I try to keep a deadpan face, but I can't help but wince. _I_ did that. I'm just like my father.

I don't wait for Eric or Brian to give me permission to bring her to the infirmary. I know how much force I put in my punches and kicks, and it was a lot. I tried to control it I couldn't. Every time I punched her, I saw Caleb, and I could hear Marcus' voice telling me to do it. Kick her. Punch her. When I get to the infirmary, nurses started surrounding me, attending to Tris' aid.

"Is it serious?" I say steadily.

"Maybe a minor concussion, but other than that no." a nurse answers with a smile. They order me to set her down on a hospital bed while they get a doctor.

"She will probably be awake in an hour or two, so you can come back." the same nurse tells me. I nod.

"I'll just tell my instructor first, then I'll wait." I tell her, while getting up and running back to the training room. When I there, all the fights are done. That means it's our free time. I'm about to walk out of the room when Eric stops me.

"Is the initiate okay?" he asks me, sounding bored and completely uninterested.

"She will be," I tell him then leave. Why would Eric care? I run to the infirmary, trying to get there before she wakes up. When I arrive, the nurse that was talking to me earlier approaches me with a sad face.

"Tris may not have a _minor_ concussion," she tells me, "she has a very serious concussion and if she doesn't heal by Friday, she will be kicked out of initiation." I feel the color in my face drain, and my lips go dry. No. No, I can't be the cause of Tris going _factionless_. Back to Abnegation country, where she was so excited to go away from. It's Tuesday today, so that means she has about 3 days to heal.

"Will she still wake up in an hour or two?" I ask hopefully, needing a little bit of good news. The nurse nods and I try and suppress a smile. I have a plan.

 **Tris P.O.V**

I grunt and open my eyes a little, but can only see blurry blobs of color. I keep blinking until I can make out shapes. I see a big shape walking towards me and I start to freak out a little. I lift my hands up, which is extremely painful, and plant a punch into a hard muscle.

"Ow!" I hear in a familiar voice, then relax when I see Four's face. He's rubbing his arm and then looks down at me, his eyes a dark, stormy blue.

"Sorry, I thought you were trying to kill me," I admit, smiling a little. Four lets out a nervous laugh, then sits down next to me, on the bed. His hair is messy, and he's still wearing the clothes he fought in. _The fight,_ I remember. I look around to realize I'm in the infirmary.

"How long have I been out?" I ask him. He scratches the back of his neck.

"Well, the nurse said you'd be up in an hour, but you were out for about five hours." he explains to me. I nod.

"Did you stay here?" I wonder, feeling bad that he thought he had to wait for me. He slowly nods, and I lean up, which causes pain through my entire body, and hug him.

"Thank you," I say, feeling extremely grateful to have Four.

"I have something for you." Four whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver. I pull away and look at him curiously.

"You didn't have to do that." I tell him. He shakes his head and walks over to a table, and brings back a plate with a slice of chocolate Dauntless cake. I feel myself smiling so widely, I'm sure my lip with burst.

"Cake!" I exclaim like a little kid. "Four, you know me so well. Thank you so much!" I tell him, embracing him once again, this time a little tighter. He pulls back a little and rests his mouth on my forehead. I smile to myself. _Four looks badass, but he's a sweetheart,_ I think to myself. Four eventually pulls away and looks at me nervously.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, searching his eyes intensely.

"The nurse told me what is wrong with you. Tris, you have a bad concussion, and she said if you don't heal by Friday, you'll be…" he admits, but he doesn't finish. He doesn't need to finish. I know what he's going to say. I'm going to be factionless if I don't heal. I look at Four's guilty face and I can tell he's blaming himself for this.

"Four, this is _not_ your fault. I told you to go your hardest, and I'm glad you did. Everything happens for a reason. If I get kicked out, I'm sure it was what's best for everyone. Don't kick yourself up." I reassure him. He smiles at me, but I know it was forced. I bite my lip, and softly brush my lips with his. He takes my face in his hands, and kisses me harder, making me want more. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss harder, more certain, then go back to the soft kisses. When we stop, I rest my forehead on his.

"You should rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Four whispers in my ear, then walks away. I nod, and when he's gone I realize how much I miss his presence. I also realize how much I _do_ like Four. I may get butterflies around Eric, which I don't think will happen anymore, but when I'm around Four, sparks and fireworks go off, and I am immediately at ease. I smile to myself, then drift off to sleep.

 **A/N**

 **So, now we got some Fourtris going on. Please tell me whether or not I'm going to fast with their relationship! If you think so, just be honest because I think it's nice, but that's just me. Until next time**

 **-E**


	8. Chapter 8: Good News & Bad News

Tris P.O.V

Tomorrow is Friday, and I'm still not completely healed yet. I'm beginning to get anxious, because I do _not_ want to leave Dauntless yet. It just doesn't seem right. I'm determined to get better by tomorrow, and prove to Max that I am well enough to fight and continue initiation. The nurse said that I have a very high chance of getting better by tomorrow. I'm counting on that. Four has visited me more often lately, every time he's finished fighting. We talk about our past lives, and I can tell he's hesitant to tell me something. I don't want to force him to tell me, but I am curious. We both try our best to steer away from the Caleb topic. That's the only negative thing about this relationship, and I don't want to confront the situation. Today I'm planning on sleeping, eating, and leaving. I need to be out of this place by today. The whole infirmary is making me feel sicker than I am, because I'm surrounded by sick people. I shake my head from my thoughts just when Eric walks in.

"Hey, initiate," he says in a soft, but bored voice.

"Hey." I answer, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me, no concern in his voice.

"Why do you care?" I question him.

"I don't, but I didn't want to start off the conversation saying that you're being hunted by Erudite." he blurts out. My heart drops and I can feel my face growing white. Erudite, who is the closest country to Dauntless, is hunting… _me._

"W...Why? What do they want from me?" I ask, trying to conceal the fear from my voice.

"Not entirely sure, but I'll find out. Dauntless will protect you until the end of initiation, but after that you're on your own." he warns me, and I gulp. This is probably the worst news I've gotten. I need to find Four, and tell him what's going on. I need him in this fight with me. I feel bad, putting his life at risk for mine, but I know he'd be up for it… I think.

"I'm gonna go find Four," I announce, standing up and ripping the head bandage off my head. I go to the bathroom and change out of the hospital gown into Dauntless clothes.

Why Four?" Eric asks.

"Reasons." I tell him, then walk out, ignoring my blurry vision and dizziness. I head towards the dorms, knowing that they probably just woke up. When I walk in, I see only Christina and Will.

"Where's Four?" I ask them impatiently.

"Tris! So glad to see you're better. I was worried. He's in the dining hall eating breakfast." Christina informs me, and I turn around and start fast walking to the dining hall. I see Four sitting next to some girl, him laughing and her flirtatiously touching his arm. I clench my fists, anger bubbling inside of me. _Is this what he does when I'm not with him,_ I scream in my head. I march up to the table, and slam my palms on it, catching not only his attention, but everyone else's.

"Tris, why aren't you in bed?" Fours asks, concerned.

I scoff. "I was looking for _you_ , but I can see you're busy." I say, glaring at the girl next to him. He seems to get the message, because he jumps out of his seat and grabs my hand, pulling me away from the dining hall.

"Why were you looking for me?" he asks, apparently oblivious to why I am so mad.

"I need to tell you something, but that scene back there doesn't really make me trust you." I snap at him. He sighs and touches the bridge of his nose.

"Tris, there isn't anything going on between me and that girl back there. We were just talking. Now, what was it you needed to tell me. You can trust me, I swear." he says to me in a soft voice.

"Erudite is hunting me because I got multiple factions on my test for the application to college. Eric told me that he doesn't know why, but I'm thinking it's because they think of me as a threat. The lady that gave the results to me said that what I am is very dangerous and people feel threatened by it. Eric said that Dauntless will protect me until I'm finished with initiation, but after that I'm on my own." I explain to him, gasping for air when I'm finished.

Four studies me when I'm finished, his hand rubbing his chin. I give him a questioning look, but he doesn't stop.

"I have a plan, but it's stupidly dangerous." Four finally says after what seemed like forever.

"What is it?" I ask him, eager to initiate the plan.

"When we're done with initiation and Dauntless can't protect you anymore, let's flee. Let's," Four stops, looks around, then leans in and whispers quietly, " _travel."_

I'm almost surprised by his words. Does he have the same desire I have? I look up at him and smile.

"Where to? How?" I ask him, suddenly thinking of all the consequences, such as _death._

"Anywhere. I got lost on my way to the dining hall one time, and stumbled upon some, um, I think you call them planes." he tells me. I look down and nod. This can work.

"I want to take you somewhere tonight, Tris." Four tells me. I look up at him with a goofy smile on my face.

"Are you asking me on a date, Four." I ask him, narrowing my eyes.

"What, me, taking you on a date. Nonsense." He teases, then he pulls me into him and kisses me. I smile into the kiss then pull away.

"See you tonight!" I say, smiling when I see his annoyed face when I broke the kiss. I walk back to the dining hall and sit where Four was sitting. The girl who was next to him is now next to me.

"So, what's you're name?" I ask her, faking interest.

"Laura," she answers, looking at me weirdly.

"Oh, and you're an initiate?" I interrogate her.

"No, I instruct the initiates. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta get back to work." she answers, ending the conversation. My face turns red. I shouldn't be jealous. I trust Four. I turn to Christina and start up a conversation with her. She's a great friend and she always seems to be there for me when I need it, as cheesy as that sounds.

"Today are the last fights, right?" I ask Christina.

"Sort of. You have to catch up, so you will have to fight all three of the losers today and tomorrow, then that's the end of the fights."

"Three fights in two days?!" I screech. Christina nods. I'm not even completely healed yet, and I'm going to get even more hurt. I just hope I'm fighting people as weak as me. I'm sure I'm ranked at the bottom at the moment, so this is my only chance.

Christina urges me to eat, but I don't think I can keep anything down right now. Suddenly I feel a hand wrap around my waist. I gasp a little before realizing who it is. Four.

"Ready for your fights?" he asks me, biting into a muffin. I look at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Of course I am." I tell him, though I don't mean it at all. We hear Eric whistle and we all rush to the training room. I sit back, relax, and wait for people to lose.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Review what you think is going to happen next. I'm sorry it ended like this, but I thought it was a good place to end.**


	9. Chapter 9: He's Here

The last fight just finished and it was Christina against Will. Christina lost and now I have to fight her as well. If I lose I will get kicked out. If she loses she will get kicked out. The thought makes me sick to my stomach and I feel like crying. I take a deep breath and get ready for my first fight against Raven. I'm not too scared for this fight because Raven is a very weak component. Before I fight, I need to talk to Eric.

"Are you seriously going to make me fight my friend to find a spot in Dauntless?" I whispered to Eric. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Please. We are not arguing about this. Fight her or just get kicked out. Your choice." he said cooly.

"Thanks for your support." I mutter sarcastically. Eric suddenly gets stiff and grabs my arm tightly.

"Watch it, initiate." he quietly growled. I tug my arm away from his grip and march towards the mat. The anger inside me is bubbling and I know I am going to burst at any minute. Raven slowly steps on the mat and I hear Eric say, "Start." I circle around her and make the first move. A fake punch to the stomach then kick her legs from under her. While she's on the ground I put my legs around hers and punch her one time, then two, then three until I feel someone pick me up.

"What the fuck was that Stiff?" shouts Edward. I shake off myself and take a deep breath.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" I apologize. Raven is completely unconscious and bloody.

 _What have I done,_ I think to myself. I look over to Eric and see a smug look on his face. I clench my jaw and grit my teeth. I make it a point to look at him in his eyes and then storm out of the room. I hear footsteps following me and I quickly turn the corner, not wanting to talk to anybody. Frankly, I'm embarrassed about my anger outburst and that Eric has that power over me. The footsteps get closer and I sigh loudly and turn around.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed as I make my way to Four's eyes.

"Just wanted to check on you and see what that whole thing back there was about." he asks, kind of timidly.

"Just forget about it. We might as well just end this thing as well since I'm gonna be factionless soon." I blurt out accidently. I don't take it back though. I just go with it.

"Hey, don't say that. You'll beat your components. From what I can see, it'll be easy." he reassures me. I don't need to hear this right now.

"Just leave me alone Four, please. I'm sick of this right now and just need some alone time." I declare, looking at the floor.

"Okay, talk later then?" he asks with hope visible in his voice.

"No. I'm sorry but I can't do this right now." I say gesturing my hand to him and me. He nods slowly, getting what I mean. I feel a pang in my heart, but I know it's the right thing.

"I'm sorry I gotta go," I mutter, then I run down the hall. I don't know where I'm going until I recognize the apartments. Eric's. I knock on the door that I remember he brought me to. He answers and looks at me expectantly.

"I want to fight you instead." I decisively say to him. He raises his eyebrows and I see a grin grow on his face. Then he starts laughing harder than I've ever heard him laughing. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Eric I'm serious. I'm not fighting Christina."

"Shut up, Stiff. Do you have a death wish."

"Possibly. If I fight you and you win then I will just leave. If I win, then Christina stays and I only have to fight you." I say.

"This is not up for debate. N.O." he answers and closes the door, but I put my hand on it before me can.

"Please just hear me out. What are you, scared?" I tease. This makes him start to laugh again.

"Yeah, petrified. Whatever. It's your loss." he says and closes the door. I smile a little and walk back to the fighting room. I drink water and start to warm up. I need to win this. I have to. While warming up I hear a clattering in the corner and I squint to try to see through the darkness and I start to make out the face: Marcus. He has an evil grin on his face.

"Hi Beatrice. We need to talk about you and your results." he announces, the evil grin growing wider. My heart sinks as I look down and see a gun in his hand.

 **A/N**

 **Hi babiessss I'm so sorry this is literally a year later. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you like this chapter and it fulfills your expectations. I have just been really busy and I will post more often now I"m sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10: Where am I?

Eric P.O.V

I haven't seen Tris for a couple days now and she's nowhere to be seen in the Dauntless compound. I don't think she would've just given up and ran away like that so there has to be a reason. I looked on the cameras and all I can find is her facing the camera and some tall man wearing a black coat having his back facing the camera. That leads me to believe someone- I don't know who- found out about her being Divergent. I have to teach training to 30 minutes which means I have time to talk to Four. I walk to the dorms and find him sitting on his bed, confused. I sigh at his weakness.

"Get up you have questions to answer." I bark at him. He clumsily stands up, startled.

"First question, do you have any idea where Tris could be?" I ask him. He looks at me with worried eyes.

"I'm afraid I might. But if I'm right, she's in a lot of trouble." he whispers. "This is all my fault," he continues on.

"Four, you need to tell me where I can find her." I demand, my heart sinking.

"Somewhere with my father. He knows about her results and will kill her. If he does have her, you'll probably be able to meet her in the train station if you go now." he warns me. I nod a thanks to him and run to my apartment. I get my gun and load it. I slide knives into my boots and then grab my coat. My mind is racing and I realize that I'm _worried_ about this stupid Stiff. Maybe it's just because it's my job to protect her. I don't know. I begin running towards the train station which will take about 5 minutes. I finally reach it and see Marcus, the leader of Abnegation. Four was from Abnegation so maybe Marcus could help me find his father.

"Marcus, over here." I yell out. He turns around, looking frazzled and jumpy. I look at him suspiciously.

"Hello Eric. What are you doing here?" he asks shakily. I decide not to give him the exact answer.

"I'm looking for someone. Do you happen to know Four's father?" I ask. He skips a breath and begins to cough. He clears his throat,

"Umm, no I'm not sure who that is, sorry I have to go." he says quickly and leaves. I have a really bad gut feeling about this. I follow him and hear coughing and kicking. I turn the corner and see Tris on the ground in a blanket in a crevasse in the wall, Marcus trying to hide her.

"Get up, bitch. We need to go before someone finds you." he barks, kicking her in the side. I wince and anger bubbles inside me. She spots me and her eyes widen. I shake my head and signal to her to not make my spot known. She bites her lip, which is one of my weaknesses, and pretends to fall down. As Marcus is distracted, I grab a knife and throw it to his side. It hits him perfectly and while he's down, I cuff he and gesture to Tris to follow me. I need to inject Marcus with forgetting serum which is back at the Dauntless compound. I lead them to the parking lot and break into a car. Then I hijack it and put Marcus next to me and Tris in the back. Tris continues to cough and is soon coughing up blood, probably a broken rib. I need to bring her to the infirmary right away, but first I need to inject Marcus with the serum so he forgets about Tris and me knowing about her. I get to the Dauntless compound and shove a cloth in Marcus' mouth. Then I quietly took him out of the car and into the lab and injected him with it. I heard clattering and then turned around to see Tris.

"Jesus Tris I nearly pissed myself." I screamed to her.

"Sorry I just got bored in the truck. Wow, Eric got scared? That's new." she teased me. I smiled a little but hid it quickly. I saw her limping and quickly went to help her.

"What did he do to you?" I asked, concern visible in my voice. Tris blushed and shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine. He just tried to torture me to tell him which factions I got and if I was Divergent but I didn't say anything. Why does he care anyways?" she asks, her voice getting a bit sad.

"I'm not sure honestly. I thought he wasn't involved with it and it was just Jeanine. Maybe this is bigger than even I thought." I say quietly. "Anyways, you should probably go find your boyfriend, he's been worried." I say cooly. She looks down.

"I ended things with him before the fights. I just couldn't handle him and initiation all at once." she admitted. I smiled a little, but quickly covered it up and nodded.

"Okay well I don't wanna hear your sob story, Stiff. Just go to the infirmary and I'll let Dauntless know I found you." I groan to her. I don't know what I can tell Dauntless though without Tris getting either kicked out or… killed for being Divergent.

While I was thinking up an excuse there was an announcement on the intercom:

"Eric, please see Max in The Room. Eric, see Max in The Room." I roll my eyes and let out a sigh before heading upstairs to The Room. The Room is simply just Max's office, but he's a drama queen and wanted it to sound cooler than that. I walk up and find an excuse for Tris.

"Hello?" I call out while I knock on the door.

"Come in." Max answers. "Take a seat, please."

"You needed to talk to me?"

"Yes. I saw the cameras that Tris is back. How did you find her? Where was she?"

"She was taken by Four's former father because he thought she was the reason Four chose Dauntless. I found her at the train station unconscious and Marcus was trying to take her back to Abnegation to kill her. I found her before, though and I have Marcus in custody." I said straight and very convincingly.

"Well then we need to deal with Four's father in a very… _Dauntless_ matter." he said with a slight grin. I nodded and he excused me to leave. Now I need to tell Tris what to tell Max if he asks.

Tris P.O.V

I'm on my way to the infirmary after the _incident_ but I don't know if I can make it or not. My side is aching and my head is spinning. Suddenly I see stars and I decide to sit down for a while. I'm not exactly sure where I am but I think I'm somewhere near the living quarters. I stand up slowly when I hear footsteps. I don't want anyone asking me questions right now. I walk faster and faster and then turn the corner, realizing where I am. Suddenly I feel a hand wrapped around my arm and I let out a little scream.

"Tris, it's me." I hear Four say and I let out a sigh. I hug him immediately. He's exactly who I needed to see right now. Just a friend and someone who I'm familiar with.

"Four, oh my god I'm so happy to see you right now." I admit. I see him smile a little and I feel like he took that the wrong way.  
"I just need a friend right now." I say, emphasizing the friend. The corners of his mouth turn down slightly. He nods and starts walking next to me.

"What did he do to you. I know it was him. I swear I'm going to kill him one day." he rants all at once.

"Don't worry. He didn't have much time to do all that much damage. He just hurt my ribs a little. I'm actually trying to find the infirmary right now. What are you doing in the living headquarters?" I ask curiously.

"Uh, well," he starts, scratching the back of his neck, "I was just visiting someone." he finally gets out. My eyebrows raise.

"Ohhh visiting? Hmmm who could you be _visiting_?" I tease. He turns red.

"Her name is Lauren and she's one of the trainers. She was just teaching me some things." he answers. I wink and him and continue walking. I'm glad he's moved on or whatever and we can finally be friends. I see the lights of the infirmary and wave goodbye to Four. He waves back and I enter. The lights are way too bright and I feel confused and off. Everything suddenly starts stressing me out and I feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head and suddenly I hit the floor.

 **A/N**

 **So that's this chapter. Tell me how you like it and if you've got any feedback or ideas about what you think should happen next.**


End file.
